metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence
|genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platform = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD |input = Gamepad |pregame = Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater |nxtgame = Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops |nxtcanongame = Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops }} Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence is an expanded release of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. New features include a new camera angle, and the addition of the first incarnation of Metal Gear Online, which is currently discontinued. It was released in Japan on December 22, 2005; North America on March 14, 2006; Europe on October 6, 2006; and Australasia on October 13, 2006. There are two versions of Subsistence, the basic edition and a limited edition version. The one difference is the inclusion of a third disk (Existence) in the limited edition version. Whilst this is the case for the Japanese and North American versions, the European and Australasian versions has no limited edition. Instead, to make up for the long delay in localization, the European and Australasian basic editions contained all three disks and were signed by Hideo Kojima. Subsistence Disc 1, called Subsistence, includes the full version of Metal Gear Solid 3 along with new features. The new features include an optional 3rd person camera mode (an experimental version of the camera eventually used for Metal Gear Solid 4), an improved Demo Theater mode (used for viewing in-game cutscenes) and a linkup mode for Metal Gear Acid 2 that uses the PSP's Solid Eye peripheral to view pictures taken in Metal Gear Solid 3. Persistence Disc 2, called Persistence, included, primarily, Metal Gear Online (MGO) featuring sneaking missions, team deathmatch, deathmatch, capture missions and rescue missions. This incarnation of Metal Gear Online has since become non-operational. Also included is a Duel Mode, where the player can take on all the bosses and major enemy encounters (such as the Ocelot Unit, and bike pursuers) as they are in-game, or with a special stipulation such as limited ammo. Also, the Ape Escape minigame Snake vs. Monkey was moved here from Disc 1. Also included is a Secret Theatre mode (the videos for which were shown on the official Konami website), and playable versions of the original Metal Gear and, for the first time outside Japan, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Note that this disc is not included in The Essential Collection. Existence For this disc, called Existence, Kojima and crew created a three and a half hour cut of Metal Gear Solid 3's cinematics featuring remastered sound. Although presented like a film, it has been stated that the story was not meant as "Metal Gear Solid 3: The Movie", but more a way for those who wanted to know the Metal Gear Solid 3 storyline but were unable to finish the game. Also included on the disc was the first E3 trailer for Metal Gear Solid 4. See also * Metal Gear Saga Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence